Merome- Western Style
by Snivywritesidk
Summary: Well, I've this idea for a while. Mat (Noochm) is a sheriff in an old western town. He has Mitch (BajanCanadian), and has forced him to be his boyfriend. Jerome comes to town, ready to get Mitch back. I kinda got the idea from the music video for "Angel in Bluejeans" by Train. Rated T for violence. And I'd call it a one- shot. Meh. And umm... #MEROME4DAYZZZ


(3rd person)

The hinges of the swing- open doors squeaked as a group of men walked into the saloon. One man wore a sheriff badge that read "Sheriff Mat." Five other men were with the said sheriff: Preston, his deputy; Robert (one of his goonies); Lachlan (goony); and Vikk (goony). And the last man was, who standing close to Mat, Mitchell.

A short, chubby woman waddled up to the sheriff and said, "Usual table, Sheriff Mat?"

"You got it, Betty*."

'Betty' led the group to a table in the corner of the bar. It was round with chairs lining its edge; perfect for a poker game. Each man took a seat, Mitch the last to sit, was forced to sit with Mat.

The group did this every day, at the same place, the same time (9 a.m.), same way. "What would you like?" Betty asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"The usu-" Lachlan started, but then stopped at the glare Mat gave him. "The usual, for all of us." Mat finished. As Betty tottered off, Mat leaned over towards Mitch for a kiss. Mitch backed away, but Mat pulled him close enough to kiss, and when he broke off he hit Mitch on the shoulder. "Don't back away from me!" He hissed angrily. Mitch only nodded and began to day dream, as Rob shuffled and dealt the cards for poker.

Mitch wondered through his thoughts and memories of his true love, Jerome. _'Where could he be?'_ When Mat had decided to take Mitch as his boyfriend, he had given Mitch and Jerome a hour to be together. Jerome had told Mitch he was going away on a family emergency, but would return as soon as he could.

It had been a month now, since Jerome left on his flame- orange motorcycle*. Mitch wasn't worried however. He knew Jerome would come back, no matter what.

~MEANWHILE~

Outside of Town, 9:30 a.m.

Dust flew up behind the tires of the orange motorcycle. Jerome's trench coat flopped in the wind. He was quickly coming upon the town of Dirtkoo*. He was back, and intended to take back what belonged to him.

As he pulled up to the saloon, he slowed and parked his motorcycle and checked to make sure that the pistol he had was still in his pocket. It was, and if he had to, he would use it. He pulled his hat over his head so that it covered most of his face. He walked to the doors, opened them and stepped in.

(Mitch's p.o.v)

Mat and the others were on their fourth round of poker when Mat asked, "Mitchell, would you be a dear and go get me another beer*?"

"Don't call me dear!"

"What was that?" Mat responded, standing up over me threateningly. The other guys looked at us, no sympathy for me. "Nothing." I mumbled, getting up. "That's what I thought." Mat huffed, sitting again. "You'd think he would know not to..." I heard Vikk as I walked somberly towards the bar counter.

I sat down on a bar stool next to a man in a trench coat and a black hat over his face. _'Probably been here since 10 last night.'_ I thought, but the man sat up and looked over to me.

To my amazement and joy, I found Jerome's beautiful face. Jerome held a finger over his lips to signal for Mitch to be quiet. He pulled out a pistol and shoved it into my hands. I knew exactly what I had to do. I got up and waltzed back over to Mat.

"Where's my drink?" Mat questioned looking up, annoyance in his voice. "I'm not taking anymore orders from you, sheriff." I say pulling out the gun, pointing it at Mat's chest.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed. Jerome had joined my side and jerked his hat off, revealing his face. He leaned down as I leaned up to meet his lips. I broke away and turned back to Mat. "Are you going to let me go peacefully?"

"Never!" He yelled, leaping for Jerome. By now the whole saloon was watching it go down from their seats. Jerome fought Mat off and snatched up a near by chair and hit it over Rob and Vikk's heads, knocking them out cold. I fired some warning shots, even though I'm pretty sure I accidentally shot Lachlan in the foot.

Preston was grabbing as much money as he could from the table and high tailed it out of the bar. Jerome grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the door. I find my feet and start running with him.

We find his bike and hop on. Jerome revs up the engine, and we went from 0 to 70 mph real quick*. Dust lashed out behind us as we streaked down the dirt road, out of Dirtkoo. Mat, who had pulled out his pistol, had followed us outside, shooting with blind fury. This made his aim worse than it usually was.

"I knew you'd come back, Jerome. I love you."

"I couldn't leave you with him. And I love you too, Mitch."

And we drove off into the sun set*.

*1- Lol wanted to add Betty because it _IS_ a Merome story.

*2- Because in the wild west they had motorcycles. I just blew your mind. XDD Why wouldn't they have motorcycles?

*3- Because I wanted to name it something retarded :D

*4- I don't condone the usage of beer/drugs. And I don't think Mat drinks unresponsibly. Hey it's a fanfiction!

*5- ZEROTOAHUNNA REAL QUICK

*6- Been waiting to type that the whole story. Lol

Disclaimer: Non of this would ever actually happen (duh -.-). And no one in this story is gay nor do I own any of them.

Hope you enjoyed! :3

#MEROME4DAYZZZ


End file.
